Fantasy
by Aelimir
Summary: When Spock goes into a healing trance, Jim accidentally joins with him telepathically. Can be read as a stand alone, or as a prequel to "Command." (published on Ao3) No kink in this one though.


After beaming up to the Enterprise from a hostile planet, Jim raced after the antigrav stretcher McCoy was pushing at top speed. "Is Spock going to be okay?" he demanded.

"I don't know, Jim!" said McCoy anxiously. The Vulcan had been hit by primitive weapons meant to kill Jim. He'd be grateful for Spock's actions to save Jim's life, if he hadn't been so gravely injured in the process.

They entered Sickbay in record time. McCoy and nurses surrounded Spock, hurriedly taking life saving measures. Jim hovered just outside the melee, his arms crossed and jaw set. He took deep, even breaths to try and quell the pain in his chest that had nothing to do with physical injury. God, Spock was always doing shit like this. Didn't he know he was irreplaceable?

Finally the commotion eased. McCoy stripped off his bloodied gloves and approached Jim. "We've done all we can do for him. Now it's up to him," he said to Jim. "I'm going to put him in a private room. Tell me if anything changes in the readouts. I think he's gone into a healing trance. I've got other injured patients to tend to."

"Thanks," Jim said quietly. He followed as Spock was wheeled into another room, and sat quietly by the bed. Soon it was just him and Spock. Jim stared at his peaceful, bruised face for several minutes. "Screw it," he muttered finally. No one was here to see, and Spock was out cold. He reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

A strange buzzing filled his mind. Jim stared blankly into space as feelings and images, not his own, were fed into his brain. As he focused on them more clearly, he realized that they all revolved around himself. Specifically, all the times Spock had seen him half-dressed and the feelings of pleasure associated with those memories. His body tensed in shock as those memories morphed into what could only be described as fantasies. The time Spock had caught him only in a pair of briefs, about to hop in the shower, was expanded into Jim inviting him in and giving him a blowjob. The time they'd shared a room on a planet and Jim fell asleep on a separate bed, clad only in sleep pants, was altered to him inviting Spock to share, and ended with Spock fucking him into the mattress. Jim saw himself on the mission where his shirt had been almost completely torn off, and instead of ordering Spock to continue on without him, he ordered Spock to bend over while Jim plowed into him. Jim's breath quickened. Good thing Spock's fingers were strong; otherwise, they would have been crushed with how hard Jim was squeezing them now.

The door swooshed open, jolting Jim out of the telepathic connection. Jim let go of Spock's hand as if he'd been burnt, and jerked his gaze toward the visitor. It was McCoy. "Anything?" he said, thinking that Jim's red face was caused by crying.

"Uh, nothing," said Jim, still a little dazed.

"All right. I'll be back soon," McCoy assured him gently, then left.

Jim stared at the deceptively innocent face, his cock half hard in his pants. Apparently, Spock was alive and well in there, well enough to think dirty thoughts about him. He'd had _no_ idea Spock felt that way. He'd looked barely interested during those incidents, getting right down to business and going on his way. Damn. He'd think it wrong to think dirty about Spock while he was so gravely injured, if Spock hadn't done it first.

He debated whether to grab Spock's hand again. He'd sure had some good ideas. What else was going on in there? He was about to do it when he realized that maybe, Spock might not like it. He might view it as an invasion of privacy, and yeah, maybe it was. He couldn't do that to Spock. The first time had been an accident. He couldn't do it again, now that he knew.

So Jim refocused on the situation at hand as his cock slowly grew flaccid again. There was very little change in the readouts. Whatever the trance was doing seemed to keep him well stabilized.

Unfortunately, Jim couldn't stay with Spock like he wanted to. Soon enough, Captainly duties called him away. McCoy promised to keep him up to date.

Spock recovered in record time, and was soon released, though not cleared for full duty. At first, Jim rushed to Spock's cabin, eager to see him now that he was awake and well. Yet, once he reached Spock's cabin door, he hovered uncertainly outside. An odd guilt gnawed at him. Should he tell Spock what he saw? Part of him want to march in there and say, yeah, I dig it Spock; but the other part was afraid that Spock would be upset at the privacy breach, accidental though it was.

His inner angst was interrupted as the door swished open, revealing Spock on the other side, about to step out. He gave Jim one of his "not" smiles. "Jim."

"Spock. Glad to see you're back on your feet," Jim said.

"Will you come in?" Spock asked.

"Of course," said Jim, following him to the table where they usually played chess. They sat down. "Thanks, Spock," he said, deciding to cut to the chase. He knew his First Officer would appreciate it. "You shouldn't have done that, though. Just, yell or something next time, okay?"

"As Captain, you are irreplaceable," said Spock sternly. "I refuse to take risks when it comes to your life."

"Well, you're not so replaceable yourself, Spock," Jim countered. He softened his tone with a light smile. "Chess?"

They played for several minutes in silence.

"If you have an inquiry, make it," said Spock finally.

"What?" Jim said.

"You have been glancing at me at regular intervals in a questioning manner."

"I have?" Jim questioned, realizing Spock was right. He fiddled with his king nervously. Damn, Spock knew him way too well. Even so, not as well as he wanted to, apparently, but should he say that?

"I have never seen you so apprehensive in my presence. I assure you, you may state your inquiry without fear of judgment or reprisal." Spock's eyes were soft.

"What happens during a healing trance?" Jim asked, testing the waters.

"We turn our attention deeply into ourselves, to the point that we are no longer aware of our surroundings. This way, we can fully concentrate on healing and recuperating."

"Oh. So, it's not like you're dreaming or something."

"Negative."

"Oh," said Jim. Well, there went that theory. "It goes boring, though, doesn't it? Piecing yourself back together. I bet your mind wanders a bit sometimes."

"I do rest my mind on occasion, before beginning again," Spock confirmed. He eyed Jim. "I do not understand why asking this caused such tension in you."

"Uh, never mind, Spock," said Jim, chickening out. His relationship with Spock meant a lot to him. He didn't want to jeopardize it.

Spock visually assessed him, his brows pulled together, before dropping the matter.

A few days later, Jim was in the middle of getting dressed when he heard Spock at the door. He paused, thinking, a slow grin overcoming his face. Maybe he could resolve this situation the _fun_ way. He'd been interested in Spock a long time, but never approached him, fearing to ruin their relationship. Now that he knew Spock liked him, it was no longer risky. He abandoned his shirt on the floor, and said, "Come."

Spock entered. Now that Jim was looking for it, he noticed him flick his eyes over his form, lightning quick. Jim folded his arms, puffing out his bare chest, barely hiding a smirk. "Like what you see, Spock?"

"As many have noted, you are – aesthetically pleasing. However, that is not what I've come here about."

"Well, carry on, Spock," said Jim, pulling off his pants. "Don't let me stop you." Now he was only clad in his black briefs, his back to Spock, pretending to hunt in his drawer for something to wear.

"Jim, this is unusually… personal behavior, even for you," said Spock. Jim glanced back quickly, and Spock's eyes jerked up to meet his. Yeah, he'd been checking out his ass, hadn't he?

"Spock, I've lost count of the times I've been half naked around you. Seems illogical to pretend you haven't seen it all, doesn't it?" Jim said reasonably, managing to hide his smirk. He wondered what Spock would do if he pulled down his briefs. He was half tempted to do so. Maybe not quite yet.

"Your logic has merit," Spock agreed, a little too quickly.

Jim bit back a laugh, getting it under control before turning around. Yeah, Spock just wanted him to do this more often, didn't he?

After that, Jim found excuses to be around Spock only in his briefs as often as he could, enjoying the subtle cues that Spock gave that he liked what he saw. In the bathroom, in his quarters, and even one memorable time in Sickbay, to McCoy's disgust, he paraded around Spock, barely dressed.

Now to go all the way.

Jim got up super early and turned on the sonic shower, knowing that even Spock wouldn't be able to hear it through the wall, unlike a water shower. Spock was very punctual. He waited until the right time, then stepped out just as Spock walked in.

"Oh, hi, Spock," he said casually, still completely nude. "Good morning."

Spock just stared.

"Something I can help you with, Spock?" Jim said, stepping forward with a little smile.

Spock swallowed. "You have been behaving atypically ever since my healing trance in Sickbay."

"Oh? How, exactly?" Jim asked, his tone flirtatious.

"You have been…"

"Going out of my way to be naked around you? Now why would that be, Spock?" he said, stepping as close as he could without touching him.

Spock stared at him, his eyes dark.

"Well, I do hope you plan to do more than just stare," Jim said, playfully put out.

"You are seducing me," Spock said, his voice deep.

"Why don't you join me in the shower," Jim said, remembering one of Spock's fantasies.

Spock searched his face, then, seemingly satisfied, took off his sleep robe and followed him back in the shower. He turned on the sonics. His eyes widened slightly as Jim got down on his knees.

"Well, Spock, I think it's time I show my First Officer how much I appreciate him, don't you?" Jim suggested impishly.

Spock couldn't seem to speak as his cock jutted out toward Jim's mouth. Jim did his best to reenact what he'd seen in Spock's fantasy, and his efforts paid off nicely. Spock didn't last long.

"Well, time for our shift," said Jim, with a friendly slap on Spock's shoulder as he left the shower, leaving Spock staring after him.

When Jim completed his shift, he returned to his quarters, only to find Spock there waiting for him. "Something you need?" Jim asked, concerned about the serious look on Spock's face.

"You telepathically joined with me during the healing trance," Spock stated. "When I rested my mind, unshielding it and giving it the freedom to roam at will, before healing again."

"How did you…"

"It was the only logical conclusion," Spock cut in.

"It was an accident. I swear," said Jim seriously.

"Why did you not tell me?" asked Spock.

"I didn't know how! I was afraid you'd be upset with me."

"Instead, you chose to act out what you saw. For what purpose?" Spock's eyes were hard.

"I liked it, okay?" Jim said. "There isn't anything more to it than that. I'm not sure what you're thinking, but I didn't mean anything bad by it. I know I should have told you, and I'm sorry."

"What do you intend to do now?" asked Spock.

"I _had_ planned to continue, but if you're angry with me…"

"I am a Vulcan. I don't get angry," said Spock quickly.

Well, Jim knew otherwise, of course, but he certainly wasn't going to argue. "So. We're okay, then."

"I merely wished for you to know that I am… 'onto you.'"

"Really?" said Jim. He walked up to Spock, just short of touching him. He thought of Spock's bed fantasy. "Want to be even more 'onto me,' Spock?"

As they continued with Spock's second fantasy, Jim decided this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
